The Girl Behind the Blinds
by BlackVeilBridesGirl
Summary: What happens when 6 year old Eli sees a pair of eyes in a window. What happens when he sees the same pair 10 years later and then sees the girl behind the blinds for the first time while his life is on the line? Summary sucks r and r please
1. The Girl and the Boy

The Immortal Girl in the Window

One day there was a little boy named Elijah around the age of 6. He was walking around the neighborhood to see if his friend Adam was outside playing. He wasn't. So Elijah decided to take the long way home past the so called haunted house. He finds it cool and interesting unlike everyone else who thinks it's scary and don't need to go there any time soon. But while he was walking he noticed the shades move and say some eyes pop through. Everyone knew there was an old woman living in the house around the age of 85 since she moved there when she was 20 and that was 45 years ago. He noticed the blinds shut again. So he kept walking and went home. On that day he didn't know that he would soon see the girl that hides behind the shades in the lonely house.

10 years later…

Exactly 10 years later the little boy was now know as the emo freak named Eli. No one cared about him except for his friend Adam. He was also 16. He went to Adam's house to play video games. But once again decided to go home the long way. He saw a UPS guy drop off a package at the house that he saw the eyes at. The guy rang the door bell but got no answer. Eli started to think about all of the rumors going around that the woman is either scared to come out or she's immortal.

The UPS guy left the package on the door step and left. Eli saw the eyes once again reappear and then disappear. So he walked to a tree in the neighbors yard and hid behind it. He saw the shade move again. Then the door opened and a girl quickly grab the package and run back in. Eli noticed 3 things. One, she had the most beautiful blue eyes that he noticed from behind the shade. Two, the girl started to steam when she walked into the sun light. And three, she was very pale. From that moment on he promised himself to meet the mysterious 16 year old girl from behind the shade.

That night…

That night Eli was walking through the local forest to get away from his drunken father. He was just glad that his mother had left. He would have been hurt to see all that he had to go through with his father be brought upon her. All the beatings and the broken leg he had gotten and all the cuts and bruises. He was deep in thought when a twig snapped. When it happened again he was brought out of his trance.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" asked Eli. Then another branch broke.

"Anyone there?" not a single trace of him being scared was found in his voice. He found this interesting because it was just like one of his favorite scary movies he loves to watch.

"You shouldn't be out here this late," said a voice coming from all directions.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Now this was freaking the Elijah Goldsworthy out. Nothing scared him.

"It's late and you don't know what's out there," Eli noticed the taunting sound come from the girls voice.

"What's the worst that could happen? Me being eaten alive by-VAMPIRES," pure sarcasm for the last part.

"Yes. You don't know what lurches in these very forests."

"Nothing is going to hurt me."

"You don't know that." At that very second Eli felt wind rush against his neck through his long locks of hair. He heard footsteps behind him so he turned around. There she was. The girl from behind the shades. He noticed that she was so beautiful and perfect. Even the part of her fangs showing and her eyes changing from crystal blue to blood red.

"Who are you? What are you?" Eli laughed," don't answer the second one that one was just pure stupidity. I already know you're a vampire. But what do you want?"

"Just your blood. Don't you want anything?"

"Uhm… you're name and another thing."

"Okay. My name is Clare. Clare Edwards."

"Weren't you a princess from like hundreds of years ago?"


	2. Friendship

Friendship

"Yes. The dark princess of hell. Are you a villager? I can tell you probably are just from your clothes. Everyone dresses like that there. Like gothic's. I'm a bubble goth. The only one sadly. I hate all of the dark clothes but love the way they look."

"No I'm not a villager there. I was born and raised here in Toronto. How come you aren't home any more?" asked Eli.

"Because. I used to date a vampire and he changed me and parents were so pissed and kicked me out. So I moved to the most quietest place as far away from home."

"Well, for all it's worth. I'm Eli. Elijah Goldsworthy. Or as everyone calls me, emo boy or emo freak or even Dr. Doom. No one likes me except for my friend Adam because we are so alike in the social system. OUTCASTS," said Eli.

"You're nice. Why do you dress in all black? Especially if everyone hates it so much. Why not dress the way everyone else dresses?" asked Clare.

"Because, it makes everyone the same and I like to be unique. Even if I'm and nonsocialist unlike everyone else. And for the black, I HATE color. It annoys the hell out of me."

"Not really here. Bright colors annoy me. I'm more of a darker shade of color than bright. So why are you out here?"

"Had to get away from my dad before I brake my other leg."

"Why do you say that? You look like a happy person," said Clare.

Eli chuckled, "If only I were. My dad abuses me. That's why I'm out here and not home. My mom's lucky to be away from him. I would of left a long time ago when it started if my dad didn't threaten my life. Why can't he be normal?" Eli started to cry a little. Clare felt bad and decided to spare this mortal but still stay with him for a while. She knows what it's like. She's adopted because her dad was abusing her mother and herself to the point where her mother died and she was taken from her father. Clare moved closer to Eli.

"I'm sorry. I went through the same thing. My mother and I were abused by my father. My mother worse than me. To the point where she died from all the beatings. When the police heard how she died I was taken from my father but I didn't care. I was glad to finally happy to be leaving. Cause when she was gone, I got double the pain because she was gone. When I was taken my aunt and uncle adopted me. They were the king and queen of hell. But if you need anyone to go to if the beatings get worse come to my house and we can talk. I'll be there for you. And I'm sure Adam will be there for you too," Clare gave Eli a hug.

"Thanks. How bad did it get?" asked Eli.

"My mom was in the hospital a couple of times from blacking out and concussions. Both her legs were broken but at separate times and then her right arm was broken when she died."

"How did she die?" asked Eli.

"My father threw her into a glass table and her head landed on the top of a leg and the leg of the table pierced through her head."

"Owe. I'm sorry. It must have been horrible to watch."

"Yeah. How far has it gone for you?"

"My dad has broken my leg, my wrists, and I've been in the hospital for loss of blood at least 10 times in 1 year."

"Wow. I'm surprised you have lived through all of that."

"Yeah. I wish I could leave. My horrible life would be over and I can start new and refreshed. If only there was a way," said Eli.

"I have an idea. But I don't know what you will think. It's kind of bad."

"I don't care. I'm up for ideas. So shoot."

"Okay. My idea is that I change you into a vampire and then you kill your dad and then move in with me so that we at least have each other," said Clare. Eli didn't say anything. "I knew I shouldn't of said anything. You hate me now. I have no friends because I always find a way to ruin my frien-"

"No it wasn't half bad. It was a really good idea. Except for the part of killing my dad. I could probably just scare him or hurt him but not kill him because he's my father."

"Okay. So do you want to be changed?" asked Clare.

"Yeah. How does it happen?" asked Eli.

"I just bite you but it will hurt a lot," said Clare. Eli just stared at her with an are-you-serious look.

"I'm immune to pain from everything that has happened to me. Just do it please."

"Okay. I warned you," said Clare. Clare moved his hair to the side so she could get a good grip on his neck. Clare bit and Eli winced and lightly screamed an owe. Then he started to shake. After 2 minutes passed the shaking stopped and Eli fell limp into Clare's arms. "Eli. Eli are you okay?" Clare was worried. She felt that Eli's body was cold like it was supposed to be. His eyes drifted open and Clare saw that they were turning from red to green again. He smiled and his fangs were showing.

"Did it work?" Eli asked. Clare softly giggled and shook her head yes. Eli sighed in relief. Now they had to go to his house.

"Well. Now what do you want to do? Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Eli said in a monotone voice. Clare giggled. Usually everyone would be going crazy but not him. "What's so funny Edwards?"

"Nothing. I'm just used to seeing new bourns going crazy trying to look for food."

Eli looked up at Clare since he was still in her arms. He sat up and asked, "Well what do we eat?"

"From what I can see. Animal blood for now since there is a lack of humans right now," Clare said with sarcasm.


	3. Revenge

Revenge

Eli and Clare soon left the forest and headed to his house.

"So. What's the plan?" asked Clare.

"What we're going to do is that we are going to go inside and I'm going to introduce you to my dad. He hates me having friends so he's probably going to hit me. Then I'm going to say that he did the wrong think and then we're going to change and give him a warning and then I'll pack and move in with you."

"Good plan," said Clare.

"Thanks. I'm an overactive thinker. I can take simple pictures or objects and explain them in unimaginable ways," said Eli.

"Cool. Lets put this plan into action."

"Alright," Clare and Eli walked in, "Hey dad."

"Hi Eli. Who's she?" asked Bullfrog.

"This is Clare. My new friend. I met her while I was walking in the forest."

"I told you that you aren't aloud to have friends!" Bullfrog screamed. He punched Eli in the jaw.

"Bad idea dad," Eli said laughing.

"How? You can't do anything."

"Don't underestimate me. You want to know why?"

"I guess. But you don't scare me."

"I do now. Because my friend, Clare, and I are vampires," said Eli.

"It's true. See?" Clare and Eli's eyes went red and they showed him their fangs. Bullfrog started to shake.

"Impossible. I'm dreaming."

"No your not dad. Pinch yourself and see that you're awake." Bullfrog pinched himself and fainted. Clare and Eli laughed and went up to his room and packed.

"Okay. Finished. Lets go before the sun rises," said Eli.

"Shit."

"What?" asked Eli.

"Sun already started to rise. Find gloves for us and hoodies and can I have jeans since I'm in a skirt?" asked Clare.

"Sure. Here you go. I gave you sweat pants so you can use the draw string."

"Thanks," Clare and Eli got dressed, "All set lets go."

"Okay. Can you grab my suitcases while I grab my boxes?" asked Eli.

"Sure." Clare grabbed Eli's stuff and they left. They hung their heads so the sun didn't shine on their faces. People stared but they didn't care. They finally reached Clare's house and walked in.

"Okay, follow me to your room. It's upstairs right across from mine."

"Okay," Clare walked upstairs with Eli following and entered a room with a bed, dresser, and closet. Not to mention a desk, "Thanks."

"If you need me, shout."

"Okay. Where's the bathroom? I really have to go," Eli laughed. Clare giggled and pointed to the door next to the closet.

"Right there."

Eli ran in and shouted, "Thanks!" Clare giggled and went into her room and read. She soon heard a loud thump. She got up and ran to Eli's room to find him on the floor holding his leg.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" asked Clare.

"No. I think I broke my leg again. Can you go into that box and get me my boot please?" asked Eli.

"Yeah," Clare opened the box, "This plastic shoe thing?"

Eli chuckled, "Yes the plastic shoe."

"Here. Need help?" asked Clare.

"Yes please. And thanks." Clare undid the velcro and Eli placed his leg in. Then he redid the velcro.

"Better?" asked Clare.

"Yeah a little. Do you have Tylenol or Advil?" asked Eli.

"Yeah one second. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Clare went and got Eli some Tylenol from the bathroom, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Your leg should be healed by tomorrow due to out rapid healing jeans."

"Cool. What other powers do we have?" asked Eli.

"Speed, strength, seeing into the future, and mind reading."

"Cool."

"Is that all you say is 'cool'?" asked Clare annoyed.

"No. I say other things."

"Good," said Clare with a smile, "I'll be in my room reading."

"Okay. I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay. You need the sleep." Eli got onto the bed and drifted to sleep.

"OWE!" Eli shouted as he was thrown onto the coffee table in his living room.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT BOY!" screamed Bullfrog completely drunk.

"I'm sorry! Just don't hurt me please!" pleaded Eli.

"It's to late for sorry," Bullfrog said coldly. Bullfrog pushed Eli onto the floor and started to kick Eli in the stomach and sides. "It's time I taught you a lesson." Bullfrog pulled the pocket knife from his back pocket and flicked it open. He picked Eli up and shoved him against the wall.

Bullfrog thrust the knife forward, "NO!" shouted Eli…

To be continued…

P.S.- please don't kill me. I forgot to add that Eli got changed into pajamas before getting into bed. Do you think he dies? Is it a possibility that he's dreaming? Is it possible that his dad followed them to Clare's house and attacked Eli in his sleep. JUST DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!


End file.
